deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha is a villain from the anime/manga series Naruto: Shippuden. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far *Kyoko Sakura vs. Madara Uchiha *Sōsuke Aizen vs. Madara Uchiha *Madara vs Goku *Madara Uchiha VS Yhwach History Madara Uchiha (うちはマダラ, Uchiha Madara) was a legendary leader of the Uchiha clan. He founded Konohagakure alongside his rival, Hashirama Senju, with the intention of beginning an era of peace. When the two couldn't agree how to achieve that peace, they fought for control of the village and Madara was thought to have died. He rewrote his death and went into hiding to work on his plans to end world conflict. Unable to complete it in his natural life, he entrusted his knowledge and plans to Obito Uchiha shortly before his death. But Madara also gave Obito instructions to bring him back to life when his life's work, Project Tsuki no Me, reaches its conclusion so he can cause the Infinite Tsukiyomi and subjugate all of humanity to his will. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 20's (First "Death") **90's (Natural Death) **20's (Reanimated & Revived) *Height: 5’8” *While proficient with Fuma Shurikens, Kamas, Spears, Swords and Tantö, his preferred weapon is his Gunbai fan that he uses in his Uchiha Return to rebound an opponent's attack, regardless of attack and offensive capability. Abilities Before Death * Mid Range: Fire Style: (Great Inferno, Fireball Jutsu) * Long Range: Chakra Shuriken, Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation * Special: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Susannoo, Izanagi, Fire Style: Hiding in Ash Jutsu Fourth Great Ninja War (Reanimated and Resurrected) *Close: Gunbai Fanned Wind, Uchiha Return Mid Range: Fire Style (Extreme Fire, Fireball Shower), Wood Style: Heaven Forest, Deva Path (Universal Pull, Almighty Push), Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence * Long Range: Chakra Shuriken, Fire Style (Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu, Majestic Demolisher) *Special: Wood Clones, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan/Rinnegan, Wood Dragon, Perfect Susannoo Six Paths form As the Ten-Tails jinchuriki, Madara gains increased speed and durability, along with regeneration is high enough to survive bisection. *All Range: Truth-Seeking Balls, Sage Art (Storm Style: Light Fang) *Long Range: Sage Art: Yin Style: Thunder Blast * Special: Rinnegan, Rinne Sharingan, Limbo Hengoku, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Divine: Deep Forest Emergence Ninjutsu *Puppet-Master Seal *Shadow Clone Technique *Will Materialization Sensory Perception *Can sense and detect people with Chakra from great distances. *Can determine a person’s clan and their Kekkei Genkai just by sensing them. *Sensory Perception can be used to evaluate opponents pre-battle. Abilities Nature Transformations *Advanced form of Chakra control. *Chakra is altered to match the type of the technique. *The Uchiha Clan have a natural affinity for Fire Release. *5 Basic Types, 10 Advanced Types. *'Fire Release' **Dragon Flame Release Song Technique **Great Fire Annihilation **Great Fire Destruction **Great Fireball Shower **Great Fireball Technique **Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique *'Wood Release' **Advent of a World of Flowering Trees **Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees **Wood Clone Technique **Wood Dragon Technique **Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique *'Wind Release' **Gunbai Fanned Wind *'Yin-Yang Release' **Izanagi *'Earth Release' *'Water Release' *'Lightning Release' *'Storm Release' *'Yin Release' *'Yang Release' Dōjutsu *Sharingan/Mangekyō Sharingan/Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan *Rinnegan *Rinne Sharinga *Genjutsu *Chakra Receiver Manifestation *Kamui *Tengai Shinsei *Transcription Seal: Izanagi *Gedo Statue summoning *Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal Susanoo *Can be accessed as early as the Mangekyō Sharingan. *Madara’s Susanoo is blue in color, unique from all know Susanoo. *Extremely large in size upon reaching the Stabilized Perfect Form. *Susanoo can assist Madara in performing Techniques. *All Susanoo’s can use the Yasaka Magatama technique. *The user controls Susanoo as their own body. Six Paths Technique *A power of the Rinnegan that only Rinnegan users can perform. *All Rinnegan users can access these Paths, even those with a single Rinnegan. *All Six Paths are capable of performing godlike techniques. *'The Deva Path', which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. **Shinra Tensei **Banshō Ten’in **Chibaku Tensei *'The Asura Path', which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor. **Asura Attack **Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability *'The Human Path', which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind. **Absorption Soul Technique *'The Animal Path', which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. *'The Preta Path', which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal *'The Naraka Path', through which one can summon and control the King of Hell. *'The Outer Path', which rules over both life and death. **Demonic Statue Chains **Samsara: Heavenly Life Technique Sage of Six Paths Transformation *Requires user to seal the Ten-Tailed Beast within them. *Gains white hair, white robes, a staff and the ability to absorb natural energy. *Makes the user faster than the Flying Thunder God Technique. *Makes the user durable enough to survive Might Guy's Night Guy Technique, which opens all Eight Gates, which admittedly almost killed him. *Regeneration is high enough to survive Bisection. Sage of Six Paths Abilities *Limbo: Border Jail *Flight *Natural Energy Absorption *Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch *Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang *Rinne Sharingan *Truth-Seeking Balls *Infinite Tsukuyomi *God: Nativity of a World of Trees Feats *Can fight and see without his eyes *Skilled in Taijutsu to fight free-handed *Fought against the Senju clan for 24 hours straight *Became the Ten-Tails’ Third Jinchūriki *Used Transcription Seal: Izanagi to survive his battle with Hashirama *Used the Demonic Statue of The Outer Path to remain alive in his old age *First Uchiha to have achieved the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan *First known Ninja to have achieved the Stabilized Perfect Susanoo *Regenerated from being cut in half by Sasuke Uchiha Faults *Susanoo heavily depletes Chakra and Lifeforce *Dōjutsu techniques can destroy Susanoo *Lost to Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju *Samsara: Heavenly Life revokes Madara's original reanimation powers *Will die if the Ten-Tails is removed from his body Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Martial Artist